


New Year's Day

by Aestheticrambles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1k of pure fluff, Annabeth has a huge sweet tooth, Blue Food, F/M, Fluff, I ALMOST DIED WRITING THIS, Kisses, New Years, Pancakes, Percy has a fancy vocabulary, Romance, Snow, disgustingly cute, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticrambles/pseuds/Aestheticrambles
Summary: Annabeth and Percy eat blue pancakes and play out in the snow on New Year's. Raspberries, whipped cream, and snowball fights ensue. Secret Santa story for pjosecretsanta2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly cute and fluffy. It's also hard to sum up, therein lies the lame name and description. I made this as a present for the tumblr 2016 pjo secret santa, but felt guilty just letting it lay in my google drive otherwise, so I'm posting it here.  
> Hope you guys enjoy some Percabeth fluff!

Annabeth woke up New Year’s morning to a blinding white light filling the room. She feared it might be some sort of monster - her internal clock was telling her it was before 7 AM - but no, she realized with a jolt of excitement, it was snow. Annabeth slipped out of bed and looked out onto the grass next to Percy’s apartment. It was absolutely covered in snow. She smiled, and turned to wake Percy up, only to now notice he wasn’t there. 

Annabeth and Percy weren’t officially living together, not yet, but she spent most of her time in his apartment and almost no time in her dorm. The holidays were no exception. The two of them had spent Christmas Eve and Christmas with Paul, Sally, and Mira, Percy’s little sister, but now Annabeth and Percy had returned to his apartment for a quiet winter break, just the two of them.

Percy had been vocally hoping for snow, his smile childish, but it made Annabeth smile just the same. Annabeth had also been hoping for snow, although only in her head. The thought had seemed idyllic and not likely, but now the excitement jolted through her.

Yawning, she padded out of his room barefoot and into the living area, wearing Percy’s high school swim sweatshirt. Percy was making pancakes, flipping fluffy blue things into the air.

“If it isn’t my favorite girl,” Percy said with a lopsided smile. Annabeth grinned and gave him a quick kiss, then sat down at the kitchen table.

“Pancakes?” she asked hopefully, looking at the plate stacked full of blue pancakes.

“Blue ones, with whipped cream and raspberries. Thought a treat was appropriate to the weather,” Percy said, setting the can of whipped cream and bowl of raspberries in front of Annabeth. There were already plates and cutlery set out. He flipped a few more pancakes and then turned the stove off, moving over to the table with a bottle of maple syrup and several stacks of bright blue pancakes.

“Thanks,” Annabeth said, grabbing several pancakes with her fork. She shook the whipped cream and started smothering her pancakes. 

Percy watched her, chuckling.

“What?” she asked, as she sprinkled raspberries over it.

“I just think it’s such juxtaposition. You want to have your bedroom constantly neat and perfect, and then this is how you treat your food,” he said, motioning to the pancakes (which weren’t really visible at this point, smothered under layers of whipped cream and raspberries).

“I think if you’re going to eat something this bad for you, you may as well go all out,” Annabeth said, adding a few more raspberries.

Percy laughed, and poured maple syrup on his own pancakes.

Annabeth took this time to study Percy. He looked cute, in the early morning. Then again, he always looked cute. Percy’s dark hair stuck out in strange places, more of a mess of tangles than usual. A certifiable case of bedhead. His green eyes were set solely on his food, so Annabeth could easily note the circles under his eyes from how late they were up last night watching the ball drop. She was sure most people were still asleep or hung over by now, but Annabeth and Percy were used to not being able to get a lot of sleep.

“What?” Percy asked her with a laugh, noticing her stare.

“Nothing,” Annabeth said, shoveling her last bite of pancake into her mouth.

“You’re studying me again,” Percy said, a soft smile on his face, “you’d think there wouldn’t be anything left to study.”

Annabeth smiled. “There will always be more of you to study, Percy.”

Percy threw back his head and laughed. “Babe, I think you could find an hour’s worth of studying from a speck of dust.”

“Hey, there’s a lot to study about dust!” Annabeth said defensively, but she was laughing all the same.

“You want to go outside?” Percy asked Annabeth. She nodded, eagerly, following Percy back into his room to change.

The two of them dressed and put on layers of clothing. Annabeth borrowed a pair of Percy’s snow pants, and they were a bit too big for her. She liked the ‘swish swish’ sound they made when she walked.

When they stepped outside, Annabeth couldn’t help but let a childish grin slip over her. The whole world was blanketed in white. It was still early in the morning and nobody had yet to trample the fresh snow, only a few footprints lay here and there. It was overcast, and smelled as if it might snow again. It was so beautiful, everything covered in white. The evergreens surrounding Percy’s apartment complex were weighed down heavily by the snow, drooping green branches contrasting the blocks of white set on them.

Annabeth ran several feet past Percy into the snow, scooping up a handful of it. It was soft, but it wasn’t so soft it couldn’t be smushed together. Annabeth quickly made a snowball and threw it at Percy, who dodged it laughing.

“Oh, is that how we’re gonna play it? You sure you wanna do this?” Percy asked, a glint in his eye.

Annabeth gave him the sweetest smile she could. The two stood there, watching each other for a heartbeat, and then the snow went flying. It was at least twenty minutes of back and forth, artfully crafted snowballs and easily dodged flings. After years of fighting monsters, a snowball fight was barely a workout. But by the end of it, both of them were sweating, into the fight, snowball after snowball, becoming more accurate as the silent competition ramped up.

The fight ended with the two of them standing face to face, snowballs in hand. They were both breathing hard. Percy was staring her down, but then he gave a smile. A smile that Annabeth did not trust. Before she could even realize what had happened she was flying back into the snow, landing in a bank. Percy fell on top of her, laughing.

“I guess I won, huh?” Percy asked her.

“No, I think I won,” Annabeth said, moving up to kiss him, “Because I have you in my life.”


End file.
